Parce que c'est toi
by Juliana50
Summary: Voilà une petite songfic sur mon couple préféré


_Voilà une petite songe fic, rien n'est de moi la chanson est une chanson d'Axelle Red que j'ai un peu modifier. Bien sur c'est sur mon couple favori et c'est Hotch qui parle. Bonne lecture tout le monde._

_Juliana50_

* * *

><p>Parce que c'est toi<p>

_Si tu crois un jour qu'je t'laisserai tomber__  
><em>_pour un détail pour une futilité__  
><em>_n'aie pas peur je saurais bien__  
><em>_faire la différence__  
><em>

J'ai vécu tellement de chose de puis quelque temps que maintenant que j'ai enfin pu trouver l'amour, je ne le laisserai pas s'enfuir. Et c'est toi qui m'a réapprit à aimer, c'est grâce à toi que la vie m'a donné une seconde chance. Il faudra bien plus qu'un petit détail comme notre travail pour nous séparer.

_Si tu crains un jour qu'je t'laisserai fâner__  
><em>_la fin de l'été, un mauvais cap à passer__  
><em>_n'aie pas peur personne d'autre n'pourrait__  
><em>_si facilement te remplacer__  
><em>

Tu me comprends, tu sais comment faire pour me faire me sentir mieux, sans pour autant me forcer à parler. Avec toi je n'ai pas peur de rentrer à la maison, car tu fais le même travail que moi et que tu sais ce que je vis tout les jours. Je me sens bien avec toi et je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Tu as les mots qu'il faut pour m'apaiser quand je me réveille au milieu de la nuit à cause d'un cauchemar.

_oh non pas toi__  
><em>_vraiment pas toi__  
><em>_parce que c'est toi la seule à qui je peux dire__  
><em>_qu'avec toi je n'ai plus peur de vieillir__  
><em>

Les ans ne veulent plus rien dire maintenant, car je sais que je ne serais plus seul. Je sais que tu seras là et que l'on vieillira ensemble ce qui est la plus belle preuve d'amour que l'on puisse imaginer.

_parce que c'est toi__  
><em>_rien que pour ça__  
><em>_parce que j'avoue j'suis pas non plus tentée__  
><em>_d'rester seul dans un monde insensé__  
><em>

Par moment je me demande dans quel monde on vit. Avec toutes les atrocités que l'on peut voir dans notre travail, je ne pouvais pas imposer ça à quelqu'un, mais tu sais tout ça et je peux vivre avec toi et vivre notre amour sans l'obstacle de la vision du monde que le travail m'a donné.

Si tu crois un jour q'tout est à refaire  
>qu'il faut changer; on était si bien naguère<br>n'aie pas peur je n'veux pas tout compliquer  
>pourquoi s'fatiguer<p>

Je suis prêt à tout pour toi, même à faire marche arrière, si tu trouve que ça va trop vite. Tu n'auras qu'à le dire. Me dire ce qui pour toi est le mieux et la façon dont tu veux vivre notre amour. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque, car je t'aime trop pour te perdre, je ne m'en remettrai pas.

_Et commence pas à te cacher pour moi__  
><em>_oh non, je te connais trop bien pour ça__  
><em>_je connais par coeur ton visage__  
><em>_tes désirs, ces endroits de ton corps__  
><em>

Mais je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir quand tu as quelque chose qui te dérange. La seule chose que je te demande est de ne pas me mentir. Je veux que notre relation soit basé sur la vérité.

_qui m'disent encore__  
><em>_parce que nous c'est fort__  
><em>_parce que c'est toi j'oserais tout affronter__  
><em>_et c'est toi à qui j'pourrais pardonner__  
><em>

L'amour que j'éprouve pour toi n'a d'égale que l'amour que j'ai pour mon fils. Après ce que l'on a déjà du affronter pour être ensemble et avoir le droit de vivre notre amour au grand jour, je ne suis pas prêt à renoncer un jour à toi. Je pourrais déplacer des montagnes pour toi et rien de ce que tu pourras faire ne me fera douter que notre destin est d'être ensemble.

_parce que c'est toi__  
><em>_rien que pour ça__  
><em>_parce que c'est toi j'voudrais un jour un enfant__  
><em>_et non pas parce que c'est le moment__  
><em>

Après mon divorce j'ai toujours pensé que Jack serait mon seul enfant. J'avais toujours pensé que j'étais un mauvais père. Mais Tu m'as fait comprendre à quel point je me trompais. Je sais que tu rêves d'avoir un enfant et au début de notre relation ça faisait parti des choses qui me faisaient peur. Mais maintenant je suis prêt à te donner cela aussi, car je le désir autant que toi.

_je veux te voir dedans__  
><em>_j'verrais dans ses yeux tous ces petits défauts__  
><em>_parce que parfait n'est plus mon crénau__  
><em>_parce que c'est toi__  
><em>_parce que c'est toi le seul à qui j'peux dire__  
><em>_qu'avec toi je n'ai plus peur de vieillir__  
><em>_parce que c'est toi__  
><em>

Cet enfant serait le prolongement de notre amour. Il sera une partie de toi, avec tout ce qui fait que je t'aime. Même tes défauts seraient magnifiques sur cet enfant, même s'ils le sont également sur toi. La perfection ne m'intéresse plus depuis que je t'ai toi. On vieillira en voyant cet enfant devenir adulte. Que peut-on espérer de mieux.

_rien que pour ça__  
><em>_parce que j'avoue j'suis pas non plus tentée__  
><em>_d'rester seule dans un monde insensé__  
><em>_parce que c'est toi__  
><em>

Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi, dans se monde qui ne semble pas tourner rond. Tu es mon port d'attache et mon espoir. Tu es la lumière qui me fait tenir chaque jour, avec mon fils. Et tout cela car je t'aime.


End file.
